<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灰烬/霍可伍德】我的 by GardeniaAWarmth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140368">【灰烬/霍可伍德】我的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth'>GardeniaAWarmth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ao3存档。不是同人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灰烬/霍可伍德】我的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>灰烬想要一个白头发的女儿，所以他看到霍可伍德头顶是软软的黑发时非常不开心。怎么会是个黑头发的孩子，不死队不都是白色头发吗，他气得坐在原地说不出话，不过本来他就没有可以说话的对象。得到这孩子的经历比他想象的要痛苦但也没突破他忍耐的极限，他咬着一团布，张开腿在地板上挣扎着分娩时想，以这样的痛苦换来一个完完全全属于自己的女儿是值得的。<br/>
霍可伍德，他给这个孩子起名叫霍可伍德，作为生下这个孩子的人他不打算当一个好母亲。孩子开始哭的时候他拿着原素瓶粗暴的掰开那张湿润的小嘴把瓶口嗑进去，金色的液体咕咚一声涌了出来，孩子来不及吞下灌进嘴里的液体被呛得咳嗽，灰烬把瓶子拿开，孩子开始哇哇大哭，但他不太担心她被呛坏，这孩子的父母都是不死人，不死队还是不死人中尤其强大的。灰烬听着孩子的哭声一点点哑了下去，又拿起原素瓶粗暴地喂食。幼崽的小脸皱在一起的样子让灰烬嫌弃得很，在心里想你给我快点长大啊。现在孩子的身体只比灰烬的小臂大一点点，这么小的身体是没办法容纳灰烬的。<br/>
他倒不反感孩子的哭声，即使孩子因为饥饿或无人回应而一直不停的哭泣在空荡荡的祭祀场里激起了回音。霍可伍德以后还会哭很多次，而灰烬喜欢把别人弄哭的感觉。<br/>
不死人的孩子可以吃什么灰烬也不知道，他隐隐胀痛的胸口被揉捏后会分泌出些许的乳汁，但灰烬宁愿让乳汁流到衣服上也不愿意给孩子喂奶，这太恶心了。他把捡来的不要的衣服撕成条状后紧紧裹住自己的胸口，思考有什么能给孩子吃，原素瓶没什么大问题，但只喝果粒橙的话孩子长得太慢了，灰烬的耐心所剩无几，而实施性侵的欲望从降生那一刻起就与日俱增。他想了想，从箱子里找出细长颈瓶装着的女神的祝福，那个洛斯里克王妃的圣水应该比原素瓶要营养很多，反正灰烬平时也舍不得喝这些东西，干脆全给孩子喂了下去。效果竟然还不错，霍可伍德生长的速度比之前迅速了很多，很快可以在灰烬的大腿上坐稳。灰烬一点不会照顾孩子，也不想学着怎么照顾，只想要这个孩子尽快脱离软绵绵的幼崽期，漫不经心到霍可伍德长到灰烬大腿那么高了还是不会说话也不怎么会走路，灰烬所谓的教她走路只是拉着她的手强行拖拽她，好几次把她脆弱的骨头几乎扯断。<br/>
灰烬下手的那天还是个很小的孩子的霍可伍德身上裹着灰烬的长袍，被灰烬推倒在地上时长袍像床单一样铺了一地，灰烬急切的压到小东西身上，抓着他的脚踝分开他的腿，手指肆无忌惮的抚摸起女儿大敞开的幼嫩私处，小女孩腿间的肉穴还很紧，被微微鼓起的阴唇包裹在细细的肉缝里，灰烬沾了油的湿漉漉的手指只插进一根就被穴肉咬得紧紧的。这当然不是灰烬第一次用手指拨弄女孩的下体了，霍可伍德没有特别的反应，乖乖躺在地上被灰烬摆弄，只是接下来被扩开的疼痛让她本能地想躲开，再并拢双腿，但灰烬毫不在意她的挣扎，她就放弃了抵抗，只是尽可能的扭动。<br/>
灰烬扣挖着小女孩濡湿的肉穴，感到她的抗拒后愣了一下，他觉得霍可伍德扭腰的动作很像妓女的迎合，按习惯灰烬是会说一点垃圾话侮辱一番的，但霍可伍德听不懂他说话。灰烬开始懊悔自己没有教她说话了，如果女孩可以说点求饶或者道歉的话无疑会令她操起来更加美味，但霍可伍德只会哭和含含糊糊地叫。<br/>
这让这孩子身上的失败点又多了一个。灰烬不喜欢她的黑头发，她长得也不像他强奸的那个脸蛋很可爱的不死队，不过好歹五官长开后比幼崽时期顺眼了不少，茫然空洞的眼睛垂下来时带着灰心而忧郁的气质。她不是理想的性玩具，但是是属于灰烬的女儿，是灰烬孕育出的肉体，在灰烬心里这代表了他可以任意使用这孩子的身体而不必遭受任何道德谴责，虽然他本身并没什么道德，也不是没有强暴过别人家的好女孩，不然也不会有霍可伍德了，但自己的女儿操起来终归是理直气壮而且很有满足感。而且霍可伍德信任灰烬，她从来没有见过别人，从来没有走出过灰烬的屋子，她的世界里只有灰烬，灰烬给她食物，给她温暖的衣服，有时会把她抱在腿上，在囚禁中被放养的女孩会贴着灰烬的胸口努力拥抱他，灰烬喜欢她小动物一样的反应。<br/>
灰烬把扩张时就硬起来的阴茎对着女孩的小穴生硬地捅了进去，特意把埋进女孩身体的动作放得很慢，仔细感受着被肉穴一点点含住时阴茎上传来的温热和紧窒，霍可伍德剧烈的挣扎对灰烬来说柔弱得几乎察觉不到。她果然只会哭，流着眼泪发出呜呜的哭泣，小猫一样雪白柔软的肚子已经被顶出一块阴茎形状的突起，可灰烬还没有完全插进去，性器的根部露在外面。他拔出来一点，又稍微用力往里面撞了进去，听到女孩凄厉的哀嚎几乎立刻拔高了一个调，可能是龟头顶到柔嫩的子宫口了。灰烬坐起来一些，掐着霍可伍德的腰把她的身子往自己的阴茎上套。<br/>
幼嫩的阴道在粗暴而蛮横的插入中被撑开到撕裂，血从交合的地方一股一股流了出来，灰烬从中得到破处的喜悦。霍可伍德疼得一点力气也没有了，软绵绵地随着灰烬的顶弄前后摇晃，眼角被泪水泡得通红，她和婴儿无疑的脑子里搞不懂灰烬究竟在做些什么，只感觉到肚子里被灰烬又硬又热的大肉棒捅得疼得要命。<br/>
灰烬精力十足的操着自家女儿，最后以一个相对比较快的速度射了出来。霍可伍德不会怀孕，这点很方便，灰烬的生活小妙招之一就是避孕的最好措施是操年龄不足以怀孕的女孩子。精液混着血和润滑油从红肿不堪的花穴流了出来，把垫着的袍子弄得一团糟，灰烬心满意足地抱着昏迷过去的霍可伍德去洗澡，在水池里又玩了她半天。<br/>
糟糕的性经历让霍可伍德有点回避灰烬的趋势，但她的生存是依托于灰烬的，所以饿得不行的时候只能爬到灰烬身边，她不知道怎么表达自己饿，只能抓着灰烬的腿，因为恐惧而瑟瑟发抖，灰烬因为这样可爱的表现而心情很好，心情很好体现在他掏出性器后让女儿像舔糖果一样为他口交出来，而不是强迫她张着撕裂的嘴角给他做深喉。霍可伍德把他的精液当作食物一样舔着吞了下去，对味道毫无概念，并且还是很饿。她现在能吃的东西甚至还没有幼崽时期多，因为灰烬不想让她长身体了，她应该永远是他的小女孩。<br/>
长期的营养不良让霍可伍德又矮又瘦，身子薄得像张纸，被灰烬从后面插入的时候颤抖着屈起的背部凸起一排伶仃的脊骨。灰烬终于意识到他的小女孩太瘦了，主要是抱着捏着太硌手，于是开始思考多给她吃一点东西，又担心让她长太快，每次喂食都犹犹豫豫，不过总归是比之前舍得了一些。饲养女儿的烦恼让灰烬久违地有了一些类似于活力的感觉，跟随当时的薪王传完火后灰烬是罕见的从棺材里自己醒过来的灰烬，可能是处于火炉边缘的缘故，但记忆依然被烧得七零八落，过往的亲人和爱人一概忘得一干二净。都成了灰烬了他也没什么重新找朋友的欲望，反正终归是要参与以后某次传火的吧。不死的灰烬有近乎无限的时间可以待命，或者是第二天就跟随新任薪王被传唤去火炉，灰烬接受任何一种安排。不过坦然自闭的灰烬依然对性有浓厚的渴望，可以熟练地抓到一个落单的不死队又熟练地强奸了对方。要个孩子是他当时突发奇想，也或许是他成为灰烬前就有的隐秘的好奇，从现在的情况来看，这个孩子还是让他的生活有了流动的新鲜气息。<br/>
灰烬开始教霍可伍德怎么喊自己名字，他觉得爸爸或者妈妈都太别扭，就让霍可伍德叫自己灰烬，正好这个词的发音对不会说话的女孩来说也不难。在床上霍可伍德细嫩的嗓音尖叫似的喊他名字时灰烬好几次都当场射在了她身体里，太可爱了，他想，这是我生的女儿，我塑造的骨肉，她知道我的名字，除了她还有谁可以一边哭泣一边叫我的名字。灰烬把霍可伍德细瘦的小小身体圈在自己怀里，温热的实感让他极度满足。他摸着女孩光滑细嫩的脊背，一下又一下，手掌流连在脆弱的肩骨上，向上是细得可怜的脖颈，灰烬一只手就可以把她的脖子完全握住然后活生生掐死她。<br/>
他想，如果我马上就要离开了，我是否会杀死这个孩子。他发现自己的答案依然果断决绝，就安然的继续沉溺在肉体的欢愉中。每次灰烬从霍可伍德身上汲取到一点快乐后他都会问自己这个问题，我是否会杀死她，他不停地确认自己可以干脆放手，就像抛弃一把坏掉的剑一样。无论这把剑曾经多么好用，坏掉了就是没用了，霍可伍德也是，无论他在养育并使用她的时间里有多喜欢她，自己没法带走她的情况下她只能被丢掉。丢掉对灰烬来说意味着销毁。活着的霍可伍德是未知的，灰烬会在抛弃她后不知道多么漫长的时间里一直思考她现在过的怎么样，是活着还是死了，而直接把霍可伍德杀掉就不会有这样的烦恼，灰烬只会想到他曾经用生育的痛苦换来一个好用的女儿，在干了个爽之后他就把女儿杀了。<br/>
灰烬把霍可伍德看做自己的私有物品，他从未认为霍可伍德会拥有自己的意志和想法，所以霍可伍德在灰烬粗鲁的侵犯中突然一口咬上灰烬的喉咙，黑色的眼睛凶巴巴的瞪着灰烬时，灰烬感到了惊讶而不是恼怒。女孩咬了一阵后慢慢松开牙齿，暴起的反抗仿佛耗尽了她所有的力气，她瘫倒在床上喘气，苍白的胸脯剧烈地起伏，灰烬看到她嘴角的血，确信自己的脖子被咬破了皮。<br/>
我把你弄得太疼了是吗，灰烬无声地问。霍可伍德害怕地看着他，努力用胳膊肘撑起身体一点点往后缩，灰烬的性器从她过于熟红的花穴中滑了出来，穴口还合不拢，张着圆圆的小嘴吐出内壁里流出的血和黏腻汁水。灰烬回过神，立刻抬起手用力扇了她一个耳光，女孩发出尖利的惨叫，开始不顾一切地扑腾，灰烬扯着霍可伍德的头发把她的头往床板上猛地撞了好几下。在女孩绝望的哭泣声中，她被翻了个面，阴茎又一次撕开她的身体。<br/>
再乖的狗被打了可能也会反咬一口，灰烬对霍可伍德的反抗丝毫不放在心上，但小家伙好像没被操服，咬了灰烬那一口之后她越来越不听话。灰烬看着霍可伍德气红的眼睛笑了出来，你怎么这么像你……他不知道该叫那个不死队爸爸还是妈妈，就说，你可真是不死队的孩子，我之前怎么一直没察觉到。<br/>
洛斯里克将法兰的不死队选为下一任薪王了。消息很快传遍了大陆，灰烬听到后感到微微的可惜。不死队里几乎都是洛斯里克最漂亮的年轻人，而且据说身上流着特殊的狼血，这狼血是从葛温的时代继承而来的，也许他们全员一致的白发就是出于共享的血统。灰烬一直很疑惑为什么霍可伍德不是白发，就算遗传自灰烬，黑发也不是灰烬的发色，那难道是狼血里隐藏的部分吗。他转而想到不死队去传火后狼血也许会就此断绝，真是可悲，世界上只剩一个相当于没存在过的小女孩带着被污染了的狼血，被一个灰烬圈养在自己的家里，随时可能因为灰烬的离开而被抹消掉。<br/>
突然之间灰烬感到霍可伍德不再是他私有的骨肉了，他为这个想法焦虑起来，第一次无法果断地给”是否能杀掉霍可伍德“一个肯定的回答。抛弃霍可伍德的方案被抛弃，仿佛一直以来的平衡被打碎，从此灰烬看到霍可伍德时想到的都是斩不断的责任，这让他不知所措。<br/>
于是霍可伍德人生中第一次走出灰烬的屋子，女孩的眼睛一路上都睁得大大的。灰烬把她带到黑森林边缘，用准备好的麻绳把女孩拴在一棵树上，主要是防止她跟着灰烬不肯留在原地。<br/>
日久生情，灰烬在扭头离开和稍微留守一会儿之间选择了后者，他躲在一个很隐蔽的地方看着他的女儿，直到在森林里巡逻的不死队发现了她。这个不死队留着标志性的白色短发，关切地问霍可伍德话，霍可伍德低着头，不说话也不回避。灰烬在一旁看着他们，心想霍可伍德看起来还是一点也不像不死队。</p><p> </p><p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>